


capture H part

by Coimei



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coimei/pseuds/Coimei





	capture H part

段宜恩扒下他的裤子扔到一边，重重地一巴掌打在他的屁股上。  
Alpha的气味让怀孕期的omega愈发心神不宁，臀上的肌肉紧紧绷起，他羞愤地收紧了后穴，下一秒就又被alpha的指尖给扩开。  
“你湿得很厉害。”  
不用他说，王嘉尔有自知之明，后穴里的水几乎呈泛滥之势了。他的alpha靠得这么近，对他做着这样的事，他还正亟待被怀抱安抚，穴肉也就更迫切地收缩起来，不用什么前戏，这样的姿态正方便任何人插入。  
“很自觉？”段宜恩的性器抵在他张合着的穴口，在他耳边问道。  
“我没有……呜啊！”他的话还没说完，便被长驱直入的阴茎插得全身都颤抖起来，毫不避讳的动作吓得他一个激灵，捂着下腹的手抚慰性地揉了揉，仰起的头、脖颈、背部和翘臀形成一个美丽的形状，像一张拉满的弓。  
喉咙里只能发出吸气的声音了。王嘉尔尚未回过神，段宜恩硬热的凶器便开始自如地运动起来，每一下都让他惊心动魄，生怕他顶到要命的地方，快乐掺着恐惧，走在钢丝上般危险的快感让他濒临疯狂，段宜恩又是一掌打在他摇动的翘臀上，白花花的软肉可怜地抖动两下，王嘉尔沙了嗓子，委屈地叫出声来。  
再一掌落下来时，他那几乎烫人的龟头已经戳开生殖腔的入口，缓缓地，顶开了一些。  
王嘉尔顿时清醒，哀叫了一声，他怕段宜恩真的会弄进去，那太可怕了，即使他知道他掌控不了局面，可还是试图让那东西离自己的生殖腔远一点儿，于是手脚并用地往前爬。  
段宜恩抓住他的脚踝一把扯回来，吓到哭出来的人伏在地上，肩膀不住地抖着，声音掐的出水。  
“求你……不要……”他下意识抱紧肚子，即使徒劳，也能带给他些许弱不禁风的心理安慰。  
“怎么，现在我连这里都没有资格进了？”段宜恩眯了眯眼，语气森冷，一下子狠狠地干进柔软紧致的腔内，“我不知道射进来过多少次……”  
他无视了王嘉尔的哀求和挣扎。他夜视能力上佳，能清楚地瞧见身下的人白腻软滑的皮肤，忍不住在他丰满润泽的晃动着的腰上掐了一把。谁知那家伙像受了惊的猫，突然一下子逃开，猝不及防地，连他的禁锢也挣开一些。  
段宜恩刚心头火起，却见他一额冷汗地缩在地上，双手紧紧地护着小腹，心中疑惑顿生，强硬地扯开他的手，探上他的小腹摸索起来。  
王嘉尔还想做最后的反抗，被alpha威胁似的一顶弄得老实了些。  
空气中是令人心慌的寂静，王嘉尔沉默而无望地等待着，段宜恩会怎样宣布他的死刑呢？  
半晌，那人终于问出一句。  
“……你怀孕了？”  
他疲倦地闭了闭眼，脸颊贴着阴冷潮湿的地面，一言不发。  
那人似有些艰难地问道：“为什么不告诉我？”  
“你想悄悄生下来……等他长大成人也不让我知道？”  
下身的动作停止了。王嘉尔的心脏忽然嘭嘭跳得厉害，他刚想开口辩解些什么，一紧张，连带着穴肉一阵紧缩，把段宜恩夹得更紧了些。  
“我……”  
身体忽然腾空。他被alpha结实的双臂紧紧抱着，突然从心底生出一种奇异的安全感来。他颤颤巍巍地伸手，悄悄抓住段宜恩西装外套的前襟。

他被放在段宜恩卧室的床上。  
借机打量四周，这里依然干净整洁，这张他没有睡过一次的床也柔软地有些不真实。  
“你信任我吗？”  
再度被贯穿时，他伸出双臂环住了段宜恩的肩，愧疚似地将双唇送上前去，却仍然没有回答。  
一副认错的态度。  
段宜恩的声线变得有些不稳，带着不易察觉的颤抖，堪称固执地逼问道：“为什么不？”

王嘉尔突然想到他们刚认识那会儿。他从来不会冒犯这个任务对象、可怕的头目、强大的alpha，因为一开始的接触，对方就在他心里留下了危险、浪荡的印象。  
即使后来跟了他——那也不能称为恋人，他的性命攥在这个人手里，若不是肯定他对自己仅是床上感情，他怎么会不相信他，怎么会落荒而逃？  
“你早就被你的组织抛弃了。”段宜恩皱着眉，倔强地抿了下唇，动作撩人地放缓，一下下地顶弄着腔口，却不再有进去的意思。他宣布着：“你能信任的只剩我，不是吗？”  
王嘉尔一面动情地穿喘着，一面在心里偷偷笑开来。  
他早猜到了。组织随意转卖他的资料，把自己一个人放在任务对象身边却不进行任何指示，一定是决定舍弃了这颗棋子。但是眼下。他想，这人一定没有真正地坠入爱河过。一瞬间，他竟然觉得这个alpha强硬得有些可爱了。  
“是。”王嘉尔在他耳垂上轻轻咬咬，声音湿润，呼吸急促：“我只、只相信你……”  
段宜恩愣神片刻，抓住他仍显纤细的手腕拉向自己，二人贴成个更紧密的姿势，更加卖力地抽插起来。  
Omega丰腴的腹部引人注目。他伸出手掌若有所思地抚摸着，鼻尖蹭在omega的颈侧，深深地吸气，另外一只手探上那孕期时胀大的乳房，轻轻地在那里摁压几下，引来王嘉尔湿湿软软的叫声。  
熟悉的浆果气息愈发浓郁。段宜恩想着，伸出舌尖将他腺体处的皮肤舔弄地湿哒哒的，热带水果的芬芳扑面而来，甜美新鲜、多肉多汁，嗅得他口渴起来，于是又掰过omega的下巴恶狠狠地吻上去，把人吻得汁水淋漓，快要喘不过气。  
“我知道了你的事情，”段宜恩说，“我不了解一个人时，就不能完全对他放心。我想去弄清楚你，我没有错。”  
他的声音闷闷地：“你要相信我。”  
王嘉尔气息不稳地应了声：“好。”  
他重重地亲了他的唇一下，“你得相信我。”  
王嘉尔又紧紧绞住他，软软地应道。  
“好。”  
反正他早已被他捕获，对吧？

End


End file.
